Twigbranch
|pastaffie = Unknown |age = Approx. 9.5 moons |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: |namesl = Twigkit Twigpaw |familyl = Unnamed she-cat Violetpaw Lilyheart Leafpaw, Honeypaw Larkpaw |familyt = Mother: Sister: Foster Mother: Foster Sisters: Foster Brother: |mentor = Ivypool |apps = None |livebooks = The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow |deadbooks = None}} Twigpaw is a gray she-cat with green eyes. She has short,Revealed on Kate'sBlog glossy fur, and her ear-tip is sliced. History In the A Vision of Shadows Arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :When Alderpaw and Needlepaw are separated from the group, they enter a tunnel, where they hear soft cries. Alderpaw pads toward the nest he spots in the dim light, and picks of the milky scent of kits. He sees two kits inside, one black-and-white kit, and a gray one next to it. Needlepaw asks Alderpaw what the problem is and begins to ask another question. She stops when she sees the kits in the nest and shakes her head in disbelief, asking where their mother is. She also notes that the two kits can't be more than a few days old because their eyes aren't open yet. She goes to look for their mother, but as Alderpaw takes a closer look at the kits, he notices that the two—who are both she-cats—are practically skin-and-bone. He tells Needlepaw to catch something quickly and to forget about finding the mother, and she soon comes back with a vole. He and Needlepaw feed them tiny pieces that they chewed up, but the gray kit chokes it up. Needlepaw says the kits need milk, and Alderpaw says that unless she has any, the vole would have to do. :They eventually get the kits to eat the vole, and once the kits finish eating, the two apprentices curl up with them to make them warm. The gray kit swats Alderpaw's nose, who exclaims that her claws are sharp. Alderpaw licks the gray she-kit from head to tail to help warm her up, and soon both kits are asleep. Alderpaw tells Needlepaw they were lucky to have found the kits when they did because they wouldn't have lasted much longer without protection. Needlepaw wonders where their mother went, then asks Alderpaw if he thought she'd been hit by a monster. Alderpaw says that he isn't sure, and suggests they get the kits back to camp. Needlepaw agrees and meows that they should name the kits. Needlepaw names the black-and-white she-kit Violetkit because she smells like violets, which she says must be from the nest's lining. Alderpaw names the gray she-kit Twigkit, stating she's tiny like a twig. They pick the kits up to take them back to the lake, and Needlepaw says that Alderpaw should thank her for leading him into the tunnel because the kits are found in the shadows, connecting the kits to the prophecy that Firestar had delivered to the Clans. :The two apprentices journey through the night, making a temporary den to rest in. They'd fed the kits mice when they were resting in the make-shift den. Alderpaw says that they're almost home, setting the squirming and squealing Twigkit down. Needlpaw comes to stand next to him, setting Violetkit next to Twigkit. The two apprentices say their goodbyes, and Alderpaw asks Needlepaw to put Violetkit on his back. The other apprentice says that she's not leaving the "shadow" kits, because she helped find them, and asks who says the kits are to go to ThunderClan. Alderpaw protests that if it wasn't for what Sandstorm had told him, and his dream, the kits never would have been found. The two continue to bicker over who holds more credit for finding the kits, but eventually, Twigkit and Violetkit's mewling neutralizes the anger the apprentices are feeling toward the other, replacing it with concern for the kits. Needlepaw suggests they split the kits up, and take one to each of their Clans, but Alderpaw says they can't do that, because they only have each other, like his own relationship with his sister, Sparkpaw. He sees that Needlepaw keeps quiet, and wonders if she has anyone like he has Sparkpaw, and the kits have each other. :The yowling of a cat from down the slope breaks the silence, and Alderpaw and Needlepaw step instinctively in front of the kits. Alderpaw sees that it's a group of his Clanmates, consisting of Birchfall, Poppyfrost, Berrynose, and Molewhisker, and he meets up with them, leaving Needlepaw and the kits on the ridge. The group talks for a few moments, then Alderpaw leads them up to Needlepaw. The ShadowClan apprentice motions to the kits, who are now sleeping, and tells the ThunderClan patrol that they've brought company. Poppyfrost exclaims that the kits are adorable, while Berrynose asks who they are, and where they found them, giving them a suspicious sniff. Alderpaw says he'll explain that later, but the kits need care because they're unwell, so they need to be taken to ThunderClan's camp. Needlepaw begins to protest, but Birchfall cuts her off, asserting his authority as leader of the patrol, saying that Alderpaw can help take care of them, as the medicine cat apprentice. :Needlepaw says that she helped to find them and that she thinks they're what StarClan wanted them to find. The ThunderClan cats exchange surprised glances, and Birchfall asks Alderpaw if he believes what Needlepaw said. The ThunderClan apprentice says he thinks it's possible that they are, but he isn't certain. Birchfall says they'll take them to ThunderClan so they can be cared for, and Needlepaw interrupts, saying ShadowClan can take care of them just as well. Birchfall tells her to let him finish and says that the next Gathering is in a few days time, and the kits can come along, and their fates will be decided there because getting the kits well again is the most important problem. Needlepaw agrees, and heads back to ShadowClan. Molewhisker says he can't wait to hear what Cherryfall will say when she sees Twigkit and Violetkit. :Back at camp, Twigkit and Violetkit are in the nursery with Lilyheart and her kits, Leafkit, Larkkit, and Honeykit. Twigkit and Violetkit are watching Lilyheart's litter roll around the nursery's floor as they play-fight. Lilyheart tells the younger kits that that's how they'll learn to fight when they're apprentices. Twigkit asks her what an apprentice is, and Larkkit answers, explaining the basics to her; when a kit reaches six moons old, and they have a mentor that teaches them how to become a warrior. Honeykit tells Twigkit that they get to fight foxes and badgers, and rival cats, after which she pounces on her brother, Larkkit. Alderpaw comments that Lilyheart has her paws full, and she says that she likes it. The apprentice moves on to greet Violetkit and Twigkit, touching his nose to theirs, asking how they are doing. Violetkit says that they are doing fine, and Alderpaw observes the two as being plumper and their fur being glossier than when he and Needlepaw had found them. He notices that their eyes are wide and bright, now that they're open. Twigkit says that it's nice to be with their mother, and leans against Lilyheart. Leafkit says that Lilyheart isn't their mother, telling Twigkit and Violetkit that they came from a long way away, and the two younger kits glace at each other, confused and hurt, but Lilyheart tells them she loves them as if she were their real mother. The kits begin to purr, and Lilyheart tells Alderpaw that she'd be happy to have them in her family, and that her kits love them as well. :Alderpaw is gathered by Jayfeather to the leader's den to talk about the Violetkit and Twigkit with Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool. Alderpaw tells Bramblestar, Leafpool, and Jayfeather what he knows about the kits, starting with the dream Sandstorm had sent him, giving him a clue to help find the kits in the tunnel with Needlepaw. He explains how Needlepaw helped care for them, and how gentle she was with them. Bramblestar asks Jayfeather if he thinks the kits are related to the prophecy, and the latter replies that he isn't sure, because they could just have been abandoned by their mother. Leafpool points out that Sandstorm had told Alderpaw there was time for him to complete the quest, followed by the clue to the kits, relating them again to the prophecy. Squirrelflight asks Alderpaw what he thinks about the matter, to which he answers that he thinks it's possible that the kits are related to his quest, but thinks they should wait until the kits are older to come to any conclusions. Bramblestar says that he thinks they shouldn't give the kits up, but Jayfeather doubts ShadowClan will let their claim to the kits go, because of Needlepaw's involvement. Bramblestar says that they'll find out at the Gathering. :Soon after, a Gathering is held, and both Twigkit and Violetkit attend, and both are very nervous about meeting so many cats. Sparkpaw tells the two about the Clans on the way to the island. Once the Gathering begins, Rowanstar and Bramblestar argue briefly about the significance of the kits, and which of the two Clans they should go to; ThunderClan, because Alderpaw helped find them, or to ShadowClan, because Needlepaw helped find them. Mistystar suggests that one kit should go to each Clan. Bramblestar agrees to her suggestion, albeit reluctantly. Onestar argues that that isn't good enough, protesting that WindClan and RiverClan should also have a part in raising the kits. His outburst is met with silence, and Mistystar declares the end of the Gathering. The leaders jump down from the tree, and the ThunderClan and ShadowClan leaders go to the bush where Alderpaw, Sparkpaw, and the two kits are waiting. Bramblestar, despite protest from Alderpaw, tells Rowanstar to choose a kit to take to ShadowClan. Rowanstar picks Violetkit and takes her with him, promising to take very good care of her. Twigkit is distraught that her sister was pulled away from her, so she screeches and attacks Rowanstar, flinging herself against the leader and clawing him. :Alderpaw gets briefly lost in his thoughts, imagining how the kits feel, knowing he would be crushed if he and Sparkpaw were separated. Sparkpaw nudges him, and tells him that Twigkit needs him. Twigkit has collapsed into a heap of mewling gray fur, and Alderpaw licks her head and ears, telling her not to be sad, because she'll be able to see Violetkit again when they're old enough to go to more Gatherings. Twigkit whimpers, saying that it won't be the same, and that she wants her sister now. The kit also asks Alderpaw what Violetkit will do without Lilyheart. Sparkpaw answers the kit, promising that a nice ShadowClan cat will look after her. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw try to comfort the kit, the former stroking her gently with his tail, and the latter nuzzling the kit's other side, but Twigkit simply cannot be comforted. Sparkpaw notices the others are leaving, and says they should go too. Alderpaw notices Needlepaw with Violetkit on her back, recalling the loneliness he'd sensed in her, and wonders if the same will befall Twigkit's sister. He knows there's nothing he can do for Violetkit, but he silently promises to always take care of Twigkit, and that he'll do everything he can to keep her happy. Alderpaw touches his nose to Twigkit's, thinking that if nothing else comes of his quest, he can always make sure Twigkit has a good life. Thunder and Shadow :Jayfeather complains about Twigkit being in the medicine den while she's playing with a leaf. Alderheart defends Twigkit explaining that she is just a kit. Jayfeather thinks Twigkit should play with Lilyheart's kits, but Leafpool replies that they're getting too old for it and wouldn't want to play with Twigkit. Alderpaw feels thankful for Lilyheart raising Twigkit with her own kits, but he hates Rowanstar for taking Twigkit's sister, Violetkit. He thinks about how he'd feel if he was separated from his mother and family. :Alderpaw suggests that Twigkit play with Briarlight, saying how the exercise would be good for the disabled she-cat. Jayfeather is about to object, but Leafpool agrees with Alderpaw, saying it's a great idea. She asks Twigkit if she would like to play with Briarlight, and the she-kit is delighted. The two begin to play around in the medicine den, when Graystripe enters and asks for herbs for Millie, offhandedly mentioning that Bramblestar had come with Rowanstar. Jayfeather panics and instructs Twigkit to stay inside with Briarlight. She nods. :When Alderpaw, Leafpool, and Jayfeather are talking with Rowanstar, Alderpaw thinks about how Rowanstar was expressing concern for his Clanmates and considers that it was possible Violetkit was being treated in ShadowClan just as well as Twigkit was in ThunderClan. :Later, Twigkit asks Alderpaw if she can come along the trip to ShadowClan. Alderpaw considers it for a moment, but after thinking of how Jayfeather would react he declines. Twigpaw looks upset over it, but quickly runs off to the nursery and returns with a feather to give to Violetkit, explaining how Violetkit used to think feathers were pretty and how she had one in her old nest. Alderpaw licks the top of Twigpaw's head and says he'll give the feather to Violetkit. : Trivia Interesting Facts *Alderpaw chose the name Twigkit for her because she's small, like a twig. Mistakes *She was called Twigkit two times after she became Twigpaw, and called Twigpaw once before she got her apprentice name. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Unnamed she-cat: Sister: :Violetpaw: Foster Mother: :Lilyheart: Foster Sisters: :Leafpaw: :Honeypaw: Foster Brother: :Larkpaw: Quotes References and Citations de:Twigkitru:Веточкаfi:Twigkit Category:Females Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Main Character Category:Apprentices